Gone
by Serenity Blossom
Summary: Michiru and Haruka were once the perfect couple. It's been three years since their breakup and Michi decides to put an end to their seperation. She visits Haruka, and doesn't like what she finds...


She's gone.

Yes, Haruka is gone. And I'm left here to deal with it. She's been gone for three years. I still can't believe it. It's been the longest three years of my like, I can promise you that much.

It all happened so quickly. I mean I barely even understood what was going one. There was a fight, I remember that much. I couldn't tell you what it was about. Something petty I'm sure. She stormed out and that's the last I've seen her.

Not the last time I've heard from her however. Oh yes, she still calls me, sends me letters, even sends me a birthday present every year. She calls me every month on the last Sunday to update me on her perfect life. Yes, perfect. She's got someone new, another woman. Hell, she's even got a baby! Yeah you heard me, a baby. I'm guessing she adopted her 'friend's' baby. Haruka's yet to confirm they're dating

Are you still in shock over the baby? Yeah don't worry, I am too. Haruka refers to him as Rue. I never caught the real name. Haruka told me the first time she called me. I didn't really hear anything after "Hey Michi! Guess what? I'm Haruka-Papa again!"

I've recovered since, I think. I'm an extremely revered violist. I guess you could say my dreams came true. I'm currently on an extended break. I toured for a straight year. I was trying to distract myself from that Haruka. Month after month it just gets harder rather than easier to forget.

Damnit! Why can't things be back to normal? Is that other woman prettier than me? Is she smarter than me? What does she have that I don't? It can't be because of the kid, can it? I mean he's a cute little thing, but is he worth more than me? I'm certainly not jealous, or am I?

I can't keep doing this to myself. Today, I'm going to buck up and go to Haruka's. I have to. I'm going to tackle this problem head on.

-

I double checked my reflection in the mirror. I looked good. I chose a white sundress with little blue flowers on in to wear. It complimented my wavy aqua hair perfectly. I slipped on a pair of flip- flops on my way out.

I got in my silver convertible and took off. I sighed as I fell into my thoughts. The hour long drive to Haruka's flew by. Before I knew it I was parked outside her home. I gulped and made my way up the stone pathway. My head was hung down, almost in shame. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

I made the mistake of looking up. Her house wasn't even a house. It was a manor, a huge freaking brick manor. Large bay windows flanked the front of the home. A large white door with intricate glass work greeted me. How did she pay for this? I shrugged the thought off and knocked.

I heard a female voice yell "Door's open!" I smiled. That voice belonged only to Haruka. I slowly opened the door. I gasped yet again. The entry opened up to a large room with a grand staircase to the left. My eyes followed the rail of the stairs up and up and finally to the top of the ceiling on the third story. This was a home to die for.

I saw a flash of blonde hair down the hallway. I followed it. The hallway was long and bright, pained a citrus green color. I finally reached the end, and I saw a set of doors. I managed to force them open and was welcomed to a colossal kitchen. "I'll be back later." I smiled again. Haruka's voice, it was so sweet.

I heard rustling coming from a corner. My heartbeat rapidly increased. I knew I was about to meet the other woman. The blood was rushing to my head and the adrenaline was killing me. "One second, I'm just looking for some Lucky Charms." A soft, feminine voice called out. Lucky Charms. Haruka's favorite.

I heard her say again to no one in particular, "Well there's none left. I bet that's why Ruka went to the store." The woman emerged from the pantry. I couldn't believe what I saw. I honestly couldn't believe what I saw. Damnit, she was gorgeous. She was tall and curvy with wavy auburn hair flowing well past her shoulders. Her eyes were the brightest green I've ever seen. Perfect. That's the world that kept echoing in my head.

"Chiru, how are you? Oh God, it's been so long!" The woman said.

Oh my God.

Oh my fucking God.

Kino Makoto is the only person who has ever called me Chiru. This cannot be happening to me. This cannot be happening to me! "Mako?" I heard my self whisper.

"The one and only." She stated and gave me one of her megawatt smiles. I was sick to my stomach. "So, how do you like our place?"

"It's amazing. I take it your restaurant is doing well?"

"Business is booming. 'Serenity' is the number one restaurant to eat in Tokyo. Can you believe it?"

No. I couldn't believe any of it.

"Anyways, don't just stand there! Come give me a hug!" This cannot be happening. I forced myself to wrap my arms around her for a quick hug.

"So where's Rue?" I asked. I was curious to meet the kid/

"Oh, he's sleeping. I have a feeling he'll be down any moment. He's always eager to meet our guests. I wish you could have seen Motokiru when he was a baby. He was the sweetest little thing."

So Motokiru is his name. Wait, wasn't that the arcade guy? No, no that was Motoki. "Yeah, oh well, at least I can see him now."

"Speaking of the devil, look who just woke up! How was your nap?" I spun around to see a mini-Haruka. He was a cute little boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

"Mama, where's Daddy?" Rue said in that cute babyish voice he still had, he was only three after all.

"Papa went to the store. How about you go use the bathroom before your snack, okay?

"Yes, mama. Bye lady." Rue said to Mako then to me. I seriously couldn't help but giggle.

"So that is the mysterious Rue! He looks so much like Haruka!" I thought aloud.

"I suppose so. He looks more like Motoki though."

"So Motoki is the father?"

"Yes, he's married now."

My face dropped! A baby with a married man? This was more than I could talk.

She must have seen my shocked face because she quickly finished, "Oh no, he wasn't married then! Oh goodness no!" She giggled. "We were young; we weren't ready to be married. We mutually broke up. He sends child support and what not and he'll visit every now and then. But when it all comes down to it, Rue likes Haruka best.

"Oh, I see, I'm glad to see things have worked out so well for you..."

"Oh look at my manners!" Mako exclaimed. "Would you like anything to drink? We've got some amazing white wine…"

"That'd be great, thank you."

"You don't need to be damn" The sentence was interrupted by a little cough from Mako and was continued "darn formal. Break out the beer for God's sake."

"Well good afternoon to you too, Mr. Smart Ass. Maybe I like to offer some nice beverage to our guests."

Haruka looked over at me. I don't think she realized I was there. The awkwardness was broken when Rue entered the room. "Hi daddy, can we go ride on the big bike like yesterday when Mama was gone?" Motokiru asked innocently.

"Riding on the big bike eh? Well daddy and I are going to have a little talk in the garage sweetheart so why don't you and Ms. Michiru play a little." Makoto said and clasped on to Haruka's ear and exited the room through a door that led to the garage.

I turned to face Rue. I was not here to baby sit. "Hello, I'm Michiru. You can call me Auntie M!" I smiled. He was too cute.

"Okay! Guess what Auntie M!"

"What?"

"Daddy's getting in trouble! This happened two days ago when I told mama I got to go really fast in the pink car!"

"Pink Car?" I raised my eyebrow at the little kid. I seriously doubt Haruka would be caught dead in a pink car.

"Yep! Like that." He pointed to a yellow picture frame that held a picture of Minako. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, pink. So what happened to daddy when he got in trouble?"

"He got a big owie on his head and his hair was all funky like this." Rue said lifting his hair in the air, as if he was electrocuted. I giggled, yet again. "Wanna play trucks? My room is on the 18th floor!"

"You mean the third?"

"No! That's mama and daddy's floor mine is right in front of theirs!"

"Yes of course! The 18th floor!" I said heading to the 2nd floor. I held his hand and we skipped out. Now I can how this kid could mean more to Haruka than me. It pained me to say it, but I don't blame her anymore for staying.

-

"Haruka Tenou! What were you thinking?! Taking him on..." Makoto was silenced by Haruka putting her finger to Mako's mouth.

"Calm down Koto-Chan, alright? He was in no danger." Haruka said and gazed at Makoto eyes.

As if Haruka's gaze was fire, Mako melted and replied, "I know Haru-Chan, I know. You're a terrific driver…"

Haruka smiled warmly. "The best in Japan!"

Mako smiled. "The very best in Asia!"

"The best in the world!" Haruka challenged.

"The best in the Milky Way!" Mako said.

"The best in the universe!" Haruka smiled largely, thinking she won.

"The best," Mako smiled a sexy grin, "In the entire cosmos!"

Haruka remained smiling and replied, "You won this round but I will win the next..."

"Pfft, as if."

-

"So Motokiru, should we go get your daddy out of trouble?" Michiru asked as gently put down a blue truck.

"I suppose Auntie M, daddy might be hurt! We have to go kiss the boo-boos!" He replied.

"Yes, we better go kiss the boo-boos." I said and I started to leave the boy's very large room.

As we got downstairs I saw Makoto and Haruka come into the home, completely drenched. Makoto coughed and blinked at me and Haruka was laughing at my expression. "Fall into the pool?" I asked them.

"No, we had a harmless squirt gun fight. That's all." Haruka told me.

"Yep, I totally won too!" Makoto said happily.

"You did not! I won, and you know it!" Ruka replied.

"Whatever...why don't you get changed and take Rue to the park to meet Mina-chan and Meko." Makoto said back to Haruka.

"Sure, let's go Rue!" Haruka said and reached for Motokiru and carried him out of the room, tickling him as she walked. They quickly disappeared down the hall and I took a seat at the center island. "Who is Meko?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh, that's Minako's daughter. It's short for Kameko. Such a beautiful name, neh?" Makoto replied.

"Yes. I didn't even know she had a daughter."

"Oh yes, Mina married one of Mamoru's collage friends from America."

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"Kaomagma Kenji, he's originally from Japan. He was born in the same town as Mina actually."

"How wonderful for her. I wish I could have been at the ceremony…"

"Me too." Said Makoto with a laugh. "They eloped to Hawaii."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Minako always liked shocking people."

"Indeed!" Mako smiled. She began to make some sushi dish as we were talking.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Michi."

"Are you and Haruka an item?"

Makoto seemed taken aback. She dropped the seaweed she was holding and her face became red. It soon changed to a bittersweet look however.

"I didn't mean to impose or anything." I said, hoping I hadn't too rude.

"It's okay. I...we're...no. No, we are not a couple." Makoto said hesitantly. Her voice carried a twinge of sadness. "She does not think of me that way. I...um...you know, wish she did. But she doesn't. You know I can read people very easily. We are just friends, which is more than I could have asked for. She has raised my son so well; it's really not fair you know. I mean, she's the greatest father to Rue. We could be such a happy family. But, I'm satisfied with friends. Better to have them in your life than not at all…"

You have no idea, I thought.

"Koto, where are my socks?!" Haruka yelled from the third floor.

"Under the bed!" Makoto yelled back. She looked at me with such sadness and walked toward the stairs.

I sat there, dumbfounded. I just realized why Makoto was sad. Haruka didn't love her, Haruka loved me. Just the thought of knowing Haruka still loved me was all I needed to be complete. But then I was instantly filled with grief. I'm the reason Makoto was miserable. She'd finally had everything she'd ever wanted and I had to waltz in. I sighed. I knew what I had to do.

I jumped up from my seat and took a pen and paper out of my purse. I scribbled out a note to Makoto. I removed the rice from the stove and left. And I never looked back. I knew I loved Haruka with all my heart, but Makoto needed her so much more than I did.

-

Makoto rushed down the stairs. "So sorry Michi, she's so impossible sometimes!" Her voice trailed off as she realized Michiru was gone. She picked up the note and read aloud.

_Mako- I just realized I had a concert in Beijing this evening! How forgetful I am. I will stop by soon to visit. Always, Michiru_

Makoto stared down at the note. She knew it was a lie.

"Makoto, are you ready to leave?" Haruka asked holding Motokiru's hand.

"Yeah, yeah I am.

"Where's Michi?"

Makoto handed Haruka the note. Ruka scanned it quickly.

"So she's gone?

Makoto grabbed Rue's hand and walked toward the garage door. Makoto called back over her shoulder, "Yeah Ruka, she's gone."

Haruka stood there, letting the words sink in. She knew the truth, as well as Mako did. But it was so much easier to pretend it wasn't. It was so much easier to pretend there really was a concert. And so very much easier to pretend Michi was coming back. _It was so easy to pretend..._


End file.
